Natsu Dragneel vs. Yuka Suzuki
Natsu Dragneel vs. Yuka Suzuki & Toby Horhorta is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel and Mages Toby Horhorta and Yuka Suzuki. Prologue Toby Horhorta, Yuka Suzuki, Sherry Blendy and Angelica attempt to destroy the village by orders of Lyon Vastia. Yuka says that to defeat two Mages and fifty villagers it should only take fifteen minutes. Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia prepare to fight and Happy counts himself as a third Mage. Sherry and Angelica take off and charge towards Natsu, he dodges the attack and Lucy grabs onto Angelica. Lucy tickles Angelica, causing the animal to start laughing and fall since her tail stopped spinning. Happy follows Lucy to see if she is alright and Natsu says that he will take care of Toby and Yuka.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 2-7 Battle Natsu dashes towards Toby and headbutts him and in the middle of the air before using Fire Dragon's Roar to attack Yuka. When Natsu lands on his feet, he notices that Yuka received no damage from his attack, and Toby gets up quickly as well. Yuka says that they were once Mages of a famous guild and that they won't be defeated so easily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 7-10 Natsu attacks both of them with fire from each of his hands, but Yuka is undamaged and tells Natsu to listen to his story until the end. Natsu responds that it is none of his business and that since they are enemies of Fairy Tail, that is a good enough reason for him to fight them. Yuka gets angry and tells Toby to not butt in and that he'll take care of Natsu himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 11-12 Yuka uses Wave, Natsu rushes in to attack, but he notices something about Yuka's attack and dodges it. Yuka says that Natsu has noticed the nature of his attack and Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Roar once again to attack the other man. Yuka nullifies Natsu's attack with Wave and explains the nature of his Magic, explaining that all Mages are powerless against him and attacks with two waves. Natsu comes out of the smoke and tries to punch Yuka, but he nullifies it. Yuka repeats himself saying that Natsu's Magic won't work against him, to which Natsu responds that he just won't use Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 13-17 Natsu gets his hand through the wave but it hurts just being there. Yuka says that his hand will get blown to pieces, but Natsu ignores his warning and gets his whole head inside Yuka's Wave. Toby says that Natsu is crazy and Yuka asks Natsu what he will do since he can't use Magic inside his wave anyway. Natsu says that he can use Magic outside the wave, thanks him for the advice and uses Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow to defeat Yuka.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 17-20 Toby says that Natsu is pretty good and that he is stronger than Yuka. Toby takes out his Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish and says that there is a secret hidden in his claws. Natsu asks if it's paralysis and Toby wonders how Natsu already knew. Natsu calls him an idiot, and Toby tries to attack Natsu for insulting him, although Natsu dodges. Toby keeps attacking while saying that if his nails touch Natsu, they will electrocute him and paralyze him. Natsu tells him to hold on and that there is something on his forehead. Toby touches his forehead using his claws' power against him, electrocuting and defeating himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 3-5 Aftermath Natsu says that the opponent Mages they have done some gruesome things and that he will avenge the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 6 References Navigation Category:Fights